Cuarto de Libra con Queso
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Manuel, Chile, quiere su Cuarto de Libra con Queso y lo quiere ¡AHORA!


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Leve UKxChile, groserías de Manuel.

* * *

**Cuarto de Libra con Queso.**

(7:35 AM)

Arthur y Manuel se encontraban en unas de las bancas del parque, acostados, durmiendo. Habían ido a una fiesta de Gilbert, donde asistieron la mayoría de las naciones, tanto como del viejo continente, como el nuevo. Esa noche fue de lo mejor, bebieron como si nunca hubieran bebido, hasta quedar perdidos en el parque.

Cuando se trata de Arthur con Manuel, quiere decir que se van a emborrar hasta no saber nada de lo que pasó a noche, preguntándose: ¿Qué hice? o ¿Qué hemos hecho?

El inglés comenzó a despertarse con algunas dificultades, parpadeando varias veces seguida. Se incorporó y miró al chileno durmiendo.

―Manuel, despierta. ―le dijo moviéndole el brazo, el cual reaccionó.

― ¿Qué? Martín, no me wei, por la chucha. ―al parecer aún estaba en el sueño.

―No soy Martín, soy Arthur, despierta.

― ¿Eh? ―regresando a la realidad, se incorporó―. Me duele la cabeza…

―A mí también.

―Tení morada la mejilla.

―Tch. Argentina me golpeó, me dolió. ―dijo acariciándose la mejilla lastimada.

―Oye… ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

―…no me acuerdo. Lo único que sé que comenzaste a cantar rancheras con Antonio. ―recordó con dudas. Luego se levantó y ayudó al moreno a ponerse pie.

―Tengo hambre… quiero un desayuno… pan con mermelada y té.

―Yo también tengo hambre, ¿pero en donde encontraremos un lugar para comer? ―miró dudoso a Manuel.

―Conozco donde, esas comidas rápidas de Alfred.

― ¿McDonald's? ―se preguntó. No quería ir a esos lugares donde venden comida chatarra estadounidense.

―Sí. Vamos, tengo cualquier hambre.

Chile cogió la mano de Inglaterra, llevándolo al McDonald's más cercano. El menor deseaba llegar rápido, moría de hambre.

Caminaron varias cuadras, hasta al fin dar con uno.

Entraron.

(8:00 AM)

Ambos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Alfred trabajaba en ese lugar, bueno, era de su propiedad, no era totalmente sorprendente.

― ¡Hello! ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ―preguntó animado. Llevaba un gorrito con la marca "M".

―Venimos a tomar desayuno ―dijo Arthur―. ¿Asique no fuiste a la fiesta por qué tenías que trabajar?

―Yes, yes. No soy como tú que se anda emborrando.

― ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No soy un borracho!

―Como sea. ¿Qué desean? ―Alfred prefirió cambiar el tema, ya que si se armara un escándalo, lo despedirían. A él le encantaba trabajar en el McDonald's.

Mientras, Manuel miraba y miraba los letreros de comida.

(8:05 AM)

―Quiero un cuarto de libra con queso. ―pidió. Por fin iba a tomar desayuno… ¿balanceado?

―Em… I'm sorry, eso no se encuentra en el horario de desayuno. ―le dijo Alfred.

― ¿No? Pero ahí dice en el cartel grande: Cuarto de Libra con Queso. ―insistió.

―Pero eso no va en el desayuno, no se encuentra en el horario. Puedes pedir cualquier cosa.

― ¡No! ¡Yo quiero CUARTO DE LIBRA CON QUESO!

― ¡Ya dije que no tengo!

― ¡Tengo mis derechos de consumidor! ¡Mira! ―caminó hacia el letrero de su pedido, señalándolo―. ¡Cuarto de Libra con Queso, $850! ¡Yo quiero un Cuarto de Libra con Queso, ahora! ―esta vez se acercó a Alfred. Él le miraba totalmente desconcertado sin nada que hacer.

Arthur estaba en la misma situación, no comprendía porque esa actitud de Manuel por una comida chatarra.

― ¡Lo quiero ahora! ¡AHORA! ―exigió una vez más―. ¡Ahora lo quiero!

―Manuel, cálmate… ―trató de decir el norteamericano.

― ¡Llama a los pacos! ¡Llama al FBI! ―seguía, la gente se encontraba pidiendo desayunar tranquilamente, algunos le pedían amablemente que se tranquilizara, pero no había caso―. ¡¿No les molesta esta wea? ¡Que en Chile diga Cuarto de Libra con Queso, $850! ―nuevamente fue hacia el cartel―. ¡Este gringo se resiste a vender mi Cuarto de Libra con Queso a esta hora! ¡¿Dónde dice la hora? ¡¿Dónde está la hora? ¡Dímela gringo weón! ¡No hay nada! ―se acercó al pobre Alfred―. ¡Llama a los pacos! ¡Los quiero acá! ¡Ahora, ahora, quiero a los pacos ahora y a tus hombres de negro! ―regresó al cartel―. ¡Dice Cuarto de Libra con Queso a $850! ¡No hay horario por la chucha! ¡Lo quiero ahora! ¡Quiero mi Cuarto de Libra con Queso, lo quiero ahora! ¡AHORA!

Ambos de idioma inglés no sabían cómo entrar en razón al latino, cada minuto que pasaba se enojaba más y más. Tenían dos opciones:

1.- Llamar a Antonio para que lo pueda calmar, pero como él fue a la fiesta, dudan mucho que se pueda levantar.

2.- Llamar a la policía.

― ¡No estoy loco, tengo hambre! ¡Quiero mi Cuarto de Libra con Queso! ¡¿Acaso no entendí?

―Llamaré a la policía. ―dijo Alfred. Inglaterra se sorprendió por la razonable idea, aunque lastima por Manuel. Tomó su celular y marcó. No demoró mucho en llegar la policía. Alfred les explicó lo sucedido.

― ¡Lo único que quiero es mi Cuarto de Libra con Queso! ―no había caso, seguía reclamando. Uno de los policías comenzó a platicar con Chile, este le explicaba que quería su desayuno, y que había ido a una fiesta a emborracharse―. ¡Señor, yo soy chileno, soy Chile! ¡Acá dice Cuarto de Libra con Queso, antes $990, ahora $850! ¡Lo quiero ahora!

Después de tantos reclamos de Manuel, los policías lo calmaron.

Alfred dio un suspiro de alivio. Para la próxima colocaría los horarios de cada alimento.

―I wish you luck Arthur. ―le dijo Alfred a su ex-tutor.

―Thanks… ―siguió a Manuel.

Más tarde, aquella escena de furia de Manuel se conoció por todo el país, saliendo en la televisión y los diarios, incluso en la internet: "Chile, hace un gran escándalo en un McDonald's, acompañado por Inglaterra. ¿Qué pensara el Presidente?"

El Presidente al saber del escándalo causado por su propia nación, quería morirse, desaparecer.

Cualquier persona estaría muy contenta en ejercer su lugar, conocer a su país personificado, pero no para él. ¿Cómo lo soportaba Bachelet y los anteriores presidentes? Su gran duda. No era para nada fácil, se lamentaba. Quizás la única persona que lo comprendía era su mujer, la primera dama. Podría creer que le sentía lastima. Primero su hermano y sus carretes con Manuel, ahora su país, ¿qué más le faltaba?

Pobre Presidente Piñera, no le tocó fácil.

Luego tendría una seria conversación con Manuel y la visita del primer ministro de Reino Unido por el escándalo.

¿Por qué Manuel tenía que ser… tan… tan… tan Chile?

Alfred se mantuvo en su trabajo.

* * *

**N/A:** No pude resistirme, lo tenía que escribir. Pobre Seba, no es fácil guiar un país homofóbico y fleto xD.

Cuarto de Libra con Queso: Chile; en un local de McDonald's un joven llega a pedir aquel alimento, el cual armó un gran escándalo por pedirlo a las 8:05 AM. Luego llegaron los carabineros.

Entonces represente al joven en Manu, el McDonald's en Alfred, y Arthur… es relleno xD.

¡Ya van a salir los mineros! ¿Vieron la cantidad de banderas? Es como el paraíso de toda Hetaliana xD, ojala que haya una Hetaliana por ahí, que envidia ¬¬. Todas las banderas rodeando a Manu. Cache que tambien esta al de Canadá peligrosamente al lado de la Manu, también de Alfred, UK, Toño y así... ¡Orgia! xDD

Ojala que todo salga bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Omake?**

Manuel: ¡Ya poh, jefe! Solo son salidas.

Piñera: Ya dije que no. Eres un país, leal, honesto y al mismo tiempo siembras esperanzas.

Negro: No seaí así con el cabro, tiene que salir, a conocer mujeres. Tiene que tener una vida.

Manuel: Eso, lo que dice el Negro.

Negro: No te preocupi por el Primer Plano y SQP, yo me encargo de cuidarlo, yo manejaré.

Eso no sonó para nada razonable para Piñera.

Manuel: Ya poh, jefe. Solo son carretes, me voy curar, bailar, sobajear y a poncear. Eso es normal.

Negro: Deja que carretee. Perrito papurri papá.

Piñera: -suspiró- Bien, pero que tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero tener noticias de cómo Manuel intentó matar a Martín, o que lo hayan encontrado en el Mapocho todo borracho.

Manuel: ¡Sí! ¿Hoy hay carrete?

Negro: Papurri, claro que sí. Llévate unas piscolas.

Piñera: TToTT

**Reviews?**


End file.
